She's back
by lil-k-chan666
Summary: Noodle has come to Plastic Beach. But it doesn't seem like the one they remember. So 2D tries and finds a way to get the one he remembers back.


Summary: Noodle has come to Plastic Beach. But it doesn't seem like the one they remember. So 2D tries and finds a way to get the one he remembers back.

This is a brother/sister type One-shot story. Based in Phase 3 and on Plastic Beach. Please enjoy, and comment if you like it at the end. Thankyou

* * *

She's back

Noodle stood on the shore of Plastic Beach. Watching the ocean before her, letting the breeze hit against her gently. The sun setting slowly.

Since she had arrived on Plastic Beach, she had not spoken much. She said how she missed her band mates but that was it. She left them with that, before isolating herself from the rest of the band.

Every morning and sunset was the same, she would stand on the same spot watching the ocean. Murdoc suggested it would be best to let her just get on with what she wanted to do. A pinch of guilt ate at him inside of what she went through because of him.

2D was aloud a few hours out of his room each day. He would always spend one of those hours watching Noodle from afar, as she stared out at the ocean. He wondered what she was thinking. He also observed how much she had grown.

Today, 2D wanted to speak to his little Noodle. He knew that she had been through hell. literally. But none the less, she was still the cute little Japanese guitarist he had a special bond with.

He took in a deep breath, and made his way over to her. Going over a sentence starter in his head so as not to sound stupid when he reached her.

"Ello Noodle"

She turned round to face him with her cat mask covering her face from her top lip upward.

"Yeh alrigh'?" He smiled at her, trying to see if she would reply back with her smile that seemed like he hadn't seen in a lifetime.

"Hai" she replied turning back round, facing the ocean. 2D pouted as he failed to get his smile he wanted from her. "Yourself?"

Surprised with her asking him, he gave a small smile and replied, "Yeah I'm alrigh' luv, fanks fer askin'"

She nodded her head as a response, not turning her gaze from the ocean.

2D didn't want to leave it at that. He was determined to get her to have a longer conversation with him.

"So...er, wot yeh up to?"

"Observing"

"Oh, observing wot?"

"The ocean"

"Why?"

There was a small pause, making 2D feel that conversation had ended.

"I have not seen it's proper beauty for a while. I like to watch it any chance I get now"

"Ah" was 2D's only reply. He asked the question and he got an answer, now he didn't know what to say from that. Then something else came into mind for him to say.

"Why do yeh 'ave a mask on?" there was a long pause, so 2D gave up on getting a response and thought of something else to say. "I've really missed you Noodle, tha' android wos nofink like yeh. It made me miss yeh more"

Suddenly he felt arms wrap round him quickly. He blinked then looked to see that Noodle was hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too 2D. Very much." She spoke behind the mask which was pressed against his chest, making the speech sound a bit muffled.

2D smiled and started to stroke the top of her head. "Wanna watch the ocean together?" he then suggested which she slowly nodded to, still hugging, the mask rubbing his shirt up and down. He then brought her out the hug gently, and took her hand before walking off with her.

"Where are we going 2D?"

"I found somewhere we could watch the ocean from. Its real pretty" he smiled his famous smile back at her as they walked. Noodle smiled, that smile was certainly missed, and it warmed Noodle's heart to see it again.

He brought Noodle to a cliff side next to the house on Plastic beach, but palm trees kept them hidden. They had a perfect clear view of the ocean.

"Oh 2D, this is wonderful. You can really see the ocean's beauty from up here" Noodle's smile could be seen under her mask. 2D felt glad. He managed to get that smile back on her face.

Noodle took a seat on the grassy patch beneath them and looked out to the ocean. 2D took the grassy patch next to her. The sun had almost setted fully, which left a chilly breeze in the air, causing Noodle to shiver slightly at the cold against her skin.

"Yeh cold Noods?"

The mention of her old nickname made her feel slightly happy inside, but she didn't want to show any signs of her being weak. So she shook her head.

"No, I am fine" although she could not stop herself from shaking when the breeze took over the air's temperature. Making the whole air turn cold.

2D chuckled at her, making her blush in embarrassment under her mask. She tried to avoid any form of eye contact with him, and kept looking out.

She then suddenly felt warmth behind her, pressing against her back. Two hand coming from behind and their fingers entwining before finally pressing against her stomach. She turned to see 2D behind her, looking out at the ocean. Like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Noodle would've said something, if she did not enjoy the warmth that 2D had brought with his kind gesture. So she accepted and leaned back further to grasp the full amount of heat from 2D. He hugged her tighter as she leaned back, trying his best to warm up her cold skin.

Silence then fell between them. All that could be heard was the wind, and the waves crashing together.

2D started tapping his fingers on Noodle's stomach without even realising what effect it was having on her. The tapping was light, and tapping a very sensitive spot on her belly. She bit her lip in attempt not to giggle, but the sensation grew unbearable. So much that she started to squirm.

"2-2D that tickles, stop it" she giggled, expecting to feel the sensation to come to a halt, but instead it seemed to increase. 2D had started to tickle her stomach intentionally, which caused Noodle to kick her legs up and down, giggling. "2D!" she laughed trying her best to use her hands to block his. She grabbed both his hands and spread them both out to the side with her own.

"Heh, wot do yeh expect to do now?" 2D chuckled as they both had their arms spread out.

"I don't know. But it got you to stop" She replied with her giggle's coming to an end, but her smile still in place.

"Ok, I'll stop now, yeh can put yeh arms down"

"You promise you won't do it again?" She asked slowly bringing hers and his arms down.

"Maybe" he teased which caused her to stop bringing the arms down. "Ok, I promise" he smiled and put his arms in the original place around her.

Noodle leaned the back of her head on 2D's shoulder, watching the waves of the ocean. The movement soothing her in some way that made her feel very relaxed. 2D was also helping her feel relaxed. His presence was very comforting.

Maybe a little too comforting, she completely forgot about her mask situation and took it off for a moment to scratch a bit of her face she couldn't reach.

2D noticed this and felt excited he could see her face for the first time in nearly 4-5 years. He brought his head around to he could get a better view of her face. She wondered what he was doing at first, it wasn't until he gasped at her eye she realised she took off her mask without realising. She quickly put it back on so 2D could not look any longer at her badly damaged eye.

"That is why I wear the mask 2D" She quietly said to him, keeping hold of her mask even though it is already on her face. Replying to his question from earlier.

2D hugged her tighter. Suddenly feeling very protective over her. "M'sorry tha' happened to yeh luv"

Noodle gave a small sigh as she leaned back onto 2D again.

"Yeh don't need to hide it from me though. Yeh still cute, ahem I mean beautiful" He corrected himself, remembering she was a young woman now. Noodle gave a small smile back at him, and thought about it before slowly removing her mask again.

A peck waited for the mask's departure from her face, a was placed onto her cheek, causing a small blush to form on Noodle's face. He then gently began to stroke under the bruise, being careful of it.

Noodle missed this kindness. She had not been exposed to any for the last few years, and it was a nice feeling to finally get some.

"Noodle"

"Yes 2D?"

"I want yeh to know. Yeh won't ever 'ave to go through tha' type of shit again. We are all gonna make sure yeh safe" he put his hand under her chin, turning her face to face his. "I promise"

Noodle shed small tears of joy, and turned on 2D's lap to hug him tightly. "Thank you"

2D smiled at the thought that their Noodle was finally in his arms. The Noodle that they knew, and completely loved was officially back.


End file.
